warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Ogris
L'Ogris est un Lance-Roquette débloquable grace à la Recherche dans le Laboratoire Chimique dans le Dojo. Une autre version à projectile plus lent est utiliser par les Bombardiers Grineers. Caracteristiques Avantages: *Inflige 500 de dommage dans une rayon de 6m réduite par la distance entre l'impact et la cible. *L'Ogris est une arme silencieuse (les ennemis ne voyent pas vous lorsque vous soufflez leurs amis en morceaux, très certainement un bug.) *Les projectiles ont une grande vitesse. *Peut tirer en courant. *Consomme une quantité ridicule de munition. *Vitesse de rechargement assez rapide. *Efficace pour tuer les ennemis à couvert. Inconvéniant: *Risques de se blesser en combat rapproché. **Permet de gravement se blesser voir de se tuer. **Les risques de se tuer sont augmentés si l'Ogris est équipé de Mod augmentant les Dégats. *Il faut le charger avant de pouvoir tirer. **À cause de ça, l'Ogris possède une cadence de tir des plus basses. **Si vous relâchez le déclencheur trop tôt ou une manoeuvre d'esquive (comme une roulade), vous bloquerez l'arme et vous devrez attendre la fin du délais comme si vous aviez tirer pour recommencer à charger l'arme à nouveau. *Les ennemis peuvent détruire les roquettes en tirant dessus. **Celà peut être combler par le Mod Chambre à Part au niveau maximum, la deuxième roquette sera tirer un peu plus bas et ne fera pas exploser la première roquette prématurément. **Avec un bon positionnement, les ennemis ne pourront la détruire. **Le bon positionnement n'est pas facile pour la plupart des missions à cause du rythme des ennemis. Acquisition Notes *Essayer de lancer la construction de cette arme dans la Fonderie avant d'être rang 6 fera apparaitre un message d'erreur disant que votre rang n'est pas suffisant. *Le niveau de charge de l'arme est indiqué par un voyant lumineux clignotant au dos de l'arme, et cessant de clignoter quand l'arme est totalement chargée. *Ne vise pas de la même façon que l'Ogris des Bombardiers Grineers. *La diminution du temps de charge s'effectue en ajoutant le Mod Gâchette Rapide. *Quand vous êtes pris dans l'explosion, les Mods élémentaires ne vous feront pas de dégats mais l'effet visuel vous affectera quand même (peut-être un bug). *Tirer derrière soi et abandonner le chargement de l'arme avant la fin peut bloquer la gâchette pendant quelques seconde (peut-être un bug). *En atterissant avec une roulade interrompera la charge de l'arme tandis que courir, glisser ou atterrir en glissant ne le fera pas. *L'Ogris peut tirer à n'importe quel moment, dans n'importe quelle direction et même en courant tant que la charge est maintenue. Même si les animations de correspondent pas toujours. *Provoque le même effet lumineux que lors de la destruction d'un baril explosif. *Il y avait un bug faisant que si un Boss est battu avec une roquette, il aura 100% de chance de ne laisser tomber aucune ressource (ce qui a été corrigé lors de l'Update 8.2). *Quand le Général Sargas Ruk utilise son Aimant à Balles, la roquette tirée par l'Ogris tournera lentement autour de vous jusqu'à ce que l'effet du sort se dissipe. *Les roquettes de l'Ogris ne peuvent passer le Bouclier éléctrique de Volt, mais explosera au contact du bouclier. Tips *Le corps d'un ennemi peut protéger un autre ennemi, en cas d'arrivée de plusieurs ennemis, visez le sol pour tous les toucher. *Appuyer sur le touche pour recharger permet annuler la charge. *La zone de dégat des explosions permet de toucher les ennemis à couvert, viser un mur voisin ou le mur permet de toucher les ennemis à couvert. *Faites attention au moment de tirer que aucun joueur ou monstre ne stoppera la roquette en se mettant devant, ce qui vous peut vous blesser si vous êtes trop près. *En raison du temps de charge de l'Ogris, du temps de déplacement et de l'explosion, essayez de prévoir où frapperons vos roquettes. *Évaluez les risques des dégats massifs que vous allez peut-être vous infligez avant d'engager les ennemis à courte portée avec cette arme. **Si vous êtes dans une situation où vous devez affronter vos ennemis à courte portée et que vous serez donc dans le rayon d'explosion, chargez une roquette puis faites une roulade vers l'arrière juste après avoir tirer. Ce qui réduira les risques d'accident. *Il est très conseillé de choisir une arme de poing à longue portée lorsque vous utilisez l'Ogris. *Pensez à prévenir vos alliés (si vous jouez en équipe) de faire attention de ne pas se mettre devant vous pour évitez que la roquette n'explose sur eux se qui peut vous infligez des dégats si vous êtes trop près (voir même vous tuer). *Si vous affrontez des ennemis avec des armes à tir rapide comme par exemple des Lanciers Grineers, pensez à viser le sol ou un mur pour que votre roquette reste le moins longtemps sur la trajectoire des tirs de votre ennemi. *With a build that focuses solely on damage output and Multishot, the Ogris is capable of instantly killing most enemies in the game with one shot, outside of higher Endless Defense waves. However, in exchange for a tremendous increase in power, the risk of accidental suicide also rises significantly. **Using the above build, getting caught in the explosion radius is a guaranteed suicide on any frame, assuming no damage-reduction or shield-refreshes occur. *Firing from a higher height gives an enormous advantage for the Ogris, as there is virtually no chance of an accident occurring, and a higher view will give a clear shot at spots where a well-placed rocket will decimate entire crowds of enemies. *Consider the enemy factions: **Because of their tendency to remain together and gathered near Shield Ospreys, Corpus are especially vulnerable to the Ogris. When fighting the Corpus, focus on taking out as many units as possible with indivudual shots. **On the other hand, the Infested move very quickly and are not always grouped for easy crowd-kills. Very often, you will have the lesser enemies blocking rockets with their speed for their swarming allies. Against the Infested, focus on getting rid of slow-but-deadly units first, especially Disruptor and Toxic Ancients, with your overly-massive burst damage and pin-point accuracy, and then clean up the remainder. **The Grineer have a mix of large crowds and dangerous heavy enemies that cannot be ignored. Both are equally dangerous; the picking-off-tougher-enemies-first-strategy and the clearing-groups-first-strategy are both valid options whose priorities depend on the situation at hand. *The Ogris synergizes well with the following frames: **Trinity - The Link ability will turn the Ogris's self-damage disadvantage into a potential nuke. Trinity can also use her healing abilities to fix any accidental self-damage. **Loki - By using Decoy and Switch Teleport to a higher position, Loki can easily access areas that give the Ogris a huge advantage. Decoy is also a fairly good ability for gathering enemies together. **Vauban - Using Vortex to gather enemies into a tightly-packed area and then firing a rocket will clear out the entire wave. Bastille is an alternative, less-costly way to do this. **Frost - Stunning an enemy with Freeze and then firing a rocket directly at the weakpoint is an effective way to kill or severely damage tougher enemies. **Nyx - Chaos can be an effective way to force enemies to group up for easy rocket kills. **Saryn - Molt is an alternative to Loki's Decoy ability for gathering enemies together. **Banshee - The Sonar ability can amplify the burst damage output of the projectile. Trivia *Even though the player-usable Ogris and the Grineer Bombard's Ogris are technically the same weapon, the two have different sound-effects, travel-time and firing mechanics - one is a slow, homing missile while the other is a fast-travelling rocket that only travels in a straight line. *Strangely enough for an explosive, this weapon does not cause enemies to gib heavily, even on direct hits to their weakspots. *This and the Torid are the only weapons in the game that do not come with a flashlight for use in dimly-lit missions. *Prior to Update 8.1.3., the only indicator of the charge-up time was the noise, which was often difficult to hear in the middle of chaotic firefights and usually led to jamming. *The charging indicator light changes color based on the map tile. For example, on asteroid bases, the light is reddish in color, and on Grineer ships, the light is completely white.